Forever Ends Tonight
by Salem Navy
Summary: Dawson finds himself lying on the beach with the woman he loves. Could this be the night that he finally loses himself in her? One shot... COMPLETE


**Title: Forever Ends Tonight**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Surprise...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of it's characters. Honestly, I don't know who does... but kudos to you. ****

* * *

**

The wind blew through her hair as she lay closely next to Dawson on the beach. She could see the fire that was lit behind her, flickering in his eyes.

He stared at her for a few moments before pressing his lips to hers and giving her a kiss that he knew she wouldn't forget. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone, even Joey. Which thoroughly surprised him. Dawson & Joey... they were supposed to lose their virginity to each other, not someone else. They were supposed to be together forever. Now Joey was with Pacey and Dawson and Joey ceased to exist. But for some reason, he was okay with that. He didn't care. He liked where he as right now and he knew that Joey was happy. Everything was okay.

Looking back at the woman lying next to him, he realized that she was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen and she was right in front of him. He had a chance, right now, to show her how much she meant to him and he couldn't let it slip away. If he did, he would regret it... forever.

She had rolled over so that her back was pressed to his chest and her light brown eyes were reflecting the light of the flames. While still gazing into the fire, tears fell silently down her cheeks.

His hand ran along her stomach, underneath her shirt and his fingertips felt warm against her skin, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips touched her neck with each tender kiss. Again she rolled over, but this time her back was pressed against the blanket on the ground. Above her, his muscles were holding him up, his body lingering over her. His hands made their way down to her thighs, then back up to her belt. They had been in this position before, at least once, maybe twice. Of course, the first time they found themselves in this situation, they had been caught... by Pacey and Joey nonetheless. But now, they were alone, secluded on the beach.

Now there was no reason to stop, unless she wanted to. She had done this before, not with Dawson, but she was no stranger to the feelings. The sensations. The tingles. The magic of it all. He though, was new... virgin blood. What if he wanted to stop?

"_Don't worry Dawson. This is right,_" he told himself. This is what he wanted, what she wanted. They loved each other. Didn't they?

Thoughts raced through her head ashis hands explored her body over the top of her clothes. She knew he wouldn't do anything, not without some kind of sign from her. Giving Dawson the sign he needed to continue, she sat up and raised her arms over her head, allowing him to remove her shirt. His was next. As his shirt came off, her hands ran along his sides. He had never felt so free. So in love.

All the while, thoughts kept running through her head. With each touch, each kiss, each caress, doubts formed in her mind. This wasn't right. Sure she had feelings for Dawson, but it was because of those feelings that she didn't want to do this and break his heart. What about her own heart? She was leaving soon and he was leaving soon. Having sex would bring them closer together, but to only have them and that new lovetorn apart. It wasn't fair... for either of them.

Dawson's hands were slowly undoing the buckle on her belt and the button on her jeans. He slid down her zipper and kissed her lightly on her navel.

"_God,_" she thought to herself. "_As much as you want this, you have to stop him.. now._"

Her hands grabbed his as they were rubbing her legs. She pulled him in for what was probably the most passionate kiss of both their lives and after that was over, she reached down to zip up her jeans. She had stopped it. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over and all she could do was cry.

"Did you really think that we would be together forever Dawson?" Tears fell down her cheeks as she said this. She then reached for her shirt that lay discarded on the edge of the blanket, partly in the sand.

Dawson stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her body gently towards his so that she was resting in his arms, her head pressed lightly against his chest. "Yes... I did," he finally answered.

She could hear his heart beating just as quickly as she knew hers was. The steady rythm was comforting and before she knew it, both of them were laying down on the blanket, staring into each others eyes, just like before. Only this time, their skin was touching. Only this time, they were exposed to each other.

Dawson slowly ran his hand along her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open and closed. She found herself soothed by the sound of the ocean waves splashing against the shore and by Dawson's fingers trailing lightly over her skin. Before either of them knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

He loved to watch her as she slept and he felt his heart drop because he knew this could be the last time they would betogether like this. Even so, he knew he had to make the most of the little time they had left together. "I love you Gretchen Witter," he whispered softly into herhair before drifting off to sleep, with her body curled up in his arms.

The End

* * *

**I love reviews so if you liked this story... please review it for me. It is my first Dawson's Creek story and I want to know how you think I did. Flames are welcome, not really encouraged, but I don't mind them. I just want to know what you think.**


End file.
